tsrmhocfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr T 999
mr T 999 (Often known as T) is the currently a member of the Liberatians Party. He is a former member of the Liberal Party and former leader of the National Conservatives Party. He has previously served as Secretary of State for Work and Pensions and Secretary of State for Business and Industrial Strategy. Early Career (January 2017 - August 2017) mr T 999 joined the Model House of Commons in January 2017, opting to join the Liberal Party. A month later, he became an MP. In June 2017, the Liberal Party entered a coalition government with the Labour Party and the Socialist Party, in which mr T 999 was appointed to Secretary of State for Work and Pensions. Following a disagreement with then-Leader of the party Paracosm, mr T 999 was sacked from his Cabinet position and stripped of his seat. Defection (August 2017 - December 2017) In August 2017, mr T 999 left the Liberal Party and had a short stint being an independent for a week before joining the National Conservatives (known as UKIP at this time). On October 2017, following Unown Uzer's reintroduction of the position, mr T 999 become the deputy leader of the party. Following Unown Uzer being banned in November, mr T 999 became acting leader of the party. After successfully passing an internal party amendment, mr T 999 became the new leader of the party. ConLibNat Coalition and Break-Up (December 2017 - present) mr T 999 negotiated the entrance of his party into a coalition, following the 26th General Election, with the Conservative Party and the Liberal Party. mr T 999 was appointed to the position of Secretary of State for Business and Industrial Strategy. In an effort to boost the party's support and success, mr T 999 changed the name of the party from UKIP to the National Conservatives in January 2018. However, this did not stop some members of the House questioning the future of the party and the Speaker at the time - DayneD89 - expressing his concern for the party's activity. However, following Vitiate's defection to the party in February 2018, some of these worries were alleviated. In the same month, the coalition government collapsed when the Conservative Party allegedly broke a by-election agreement and the Liberal Party leaked confidential government information to the public. Following these revelations, mr T 999 decided to pull out of the coalition which caused the government to collapse. Resignation and Collapse of NatCons (June 2018 - August 2018) Following the general election, mr T 999 resigned after failing to submit a manifesto on time (he misinterpreted the deadline believing it to be at 6pm instead of 5pm). Vitiate was appointed his successor. After 2 months of mr T resignation, the party struggled to maintain activity and thus after an internal vote it was decided the party will be shutdown. Defection to the Libertarians (August 2018 - Present) After the collapse of the NatCons mr T became an independent before disappearing for 3 months and returning to the house in November 2018; shortly joining the Libertarians where he is currently a member. Category:MHoC Category:Libertarian Party